wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Feathersong
Feathersong is a light brown tabby she-cat and green eyes, with a small limp. Description Appearance :Feathersong is small and slender, she has a hunters body, long and thin with long strong legs. She has small paws and a long pale-tipped tail. :She has short, dense, light brown tabby fur. Her muzzle, neck, chest, paws, and belly are a lighter shade, a little more like a cream color. :She has a pink nose and soft pink paw pads. She has a small neat head with large ears, a rip in one of them. She is about an average height. :Her right hindleg has a limp, from an old injury. She has large pale green eyes. Personality :Feathersong is very quiet. When she speaks you can hardly hear her, but if she wants to she can be loud and bold. Featherpaw is a very gentle cat, cats in the Clan have no doubt she will become a queen when older. :She loves to have company, but overtime she can get tired of it, like really tired, and has to be alone to get some energy back. She can sometimes be snappy, but this is very rare and usually something is bothering her when she does this. :Most cats usually don't look at her as smart, an when she does try to speak her mind, others never pay attention because they think she doesn't know, or it's something stupid, when she is really smart, if others would give her a chance to show them. :Most of the Clan probably doesn't know her true personality, as being smart, a good leader, and maybe even a little cunning and wise, not even her mentor knows. And Feathersong would like to keep it that way, wanting them to think they truly know her when they really don't. Skills :Feathersong isn't a great hunter or even a fighter, she's alright at scenting, she can run, but sometimes has a little trouble due to her limp. :She can swim quite well though, her legs are strong and her fur and short so the water won't drag her down as much as most cats. :But one of her best skills is reading cats. She can tell if a cat is lying or tricking. She can notice by their movements. :She pays great attention to everything going on around her and she notices the tinest things, when who wakes up and when, what time of day bugs are more likely to be out. She sometimes pays so much attention to everything else in the world that she doesn't notice what is happening right in front of her. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Featherkit is born to an unknown tom and she-cat. She is an only child, along with being the only kit in the nursery, and sometimes feels a bit lonely because of it, but her parents kept her company all the time. :When she was four moons old, both of her parents were killed by a badger. Featherkit was greif-stricken. A warrior named Shimmertail, who had been good friends with her parents, played with her everyday, and they grew a close bond. :Featherkit is held off for some time before being made an apprentice, she had been playing on a tall pile of rocks and fell off, breaking her leg. :Her leg heals after spending some time in the medicine den, but she will always have a slight limp. :Featherkit is made an apprentice with the name Featherpaw, her mentor is Shimmertail. She can hardly believe it. :They train and patrol everyday. The two return from a hunting patrol, both carrying prey. Shimmertail orders her to get some rest. Featherpaw obeys. Adulthood : Pedigree Mother :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased Father :Unnamed tom: Deceased Relationships Family Unnamed Parents: :Feathersong loved her parents very much. Kits are always close with their parents, but since she was an only child, this may have made them closer. :Her mother and father spent nearly all their time with her. When Featherkit was four moons old her parents went out to hunt, but met a badger and were killed. :Featherkit was in grief. She wishes they were still alive. And she knows that even though they are dead, they are always with her. Friends Shimmertail: :Shimmertail was Feathersong's mentor and is her best friend. After Feathersong's parents died, Shimmertail began to spend much of her time with her and they grew a close bond. :Shimmertail became Featherpaw's mentor and they were both overjoyed by this. They have a sibling bond now. :Near the end of apprenticeship, Shimmertail began to become very careless of Feathersong. Feathersong felt hurt by this, but her pain was overpowered by curiousity by the change. Shimmertail began to hang out with Swiftfeather, a seemingly normal young tom, but he is really lazy and greedy. Images Life Character Pixels Category:StormClan Cats Category:Living Category:She-cats Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Warrior